


Compartmentalized

by ami_ven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules can’t apply, anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compartmentalized

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _When its armies are battered and broken/ And back to its borders it crawls/ To what clings a tottering kingdom/ If not to its protocols?_ (“Protocoligorically Correct” from _The Slipper and the Rose_ )

“I did it to keep you _safe_ ,” said Phil, curling the fingers of his good hand into a fist to hide their shaking. “I was dead, and what Fury did to bring me back— I was protecting you from _me_ , as much as anything else, and by the time I was sure I had control of it, SHIELD had fallen and I had broken the one promise I knew you would never forgive me for breaking.” He took a long, shuddering breath. “You were safer with the Avengers, safer away from SHIELD. Away from me.”

“You’re wrong,” said Clint, his voice flat.

He’d stopped just out of reach, unnaturally still, his knuckles white around his bow. There was something in his eyes that Phil couldn’t read, and he took another deep breath to keep himself from reaching out.

“I couldn’t take that chance,” Phil admitted. “I—”

“I _do_ forgive you,” interrupted Clint. He took half a step closer, still holding himself stiffly. “I did the moment I saw you. Maybe before. You didn’t leave me, Phil, you _died_ and I’m just lucky I get you back. I _do_ get—?”

“Yes!” said Phil. “God, Clint, yes, whatever you want.”

“Just you,” the archer said. “Just…”

Phil wasn’t sure which of them moved first, but suddenly he had a bow digging into his shoulder, a comfortingly familiar feeling, as he pulled Clint close and just held him.

“We should talk,” Clint murmured, making no motions to pull away.

“Later,” Phil promised. They shouldn’t, actually. He should never have come, never have let Clint see him, kept him safe at all costs. But all of SHIELD’s rules and regulations hadn’t stopped Hydra from destroying them— it was time for new rules. “I’ll tell you everything.”

THE END


End file.
